Potter's Army
by Comet780
Summary: Harry returns for his fifth year at Hogwarts, with some changes. He hates Ron, blames Dumbledore for his living with the Dursleys, and some new friendships and romances occure. HarryGinny. Rated T for language, safety, and some sexual content, maybe...
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling owns allllllllllll of this, thoughI wishI owned all that money, and Harry! laughs wickedly

**Potter's Army**

_**Chapter One - The Beginning**_

It was a dark and stormy night, when Harry Potter awoke, with his scar twinging. Just the normal thing for fifteen-year-old Harry Potter, cursed by his past (and Lord Voldemort). He bolted up in his bed, though not shocked nor worried about what he just experienced in his head. It was the same dream about the same corridor he had had for the same boring summer. He decided he didn't care about the dream and went back to sleep, without sending letters to Hermione or Sirius.

When he woke up again, everyone was already downstairs for breakfast. No one talked to Harry, but he liked it better that way. He met Ginny's eyes for a moment and grinned. _Best part of coming to the Burrow, _he thought. _Oh, and pulling pranks on Ron, and sending fake promotion letters to Percy with the help of Fred and George. _He also got along with Charlie and Bill, but Ron and Percy hated him. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were not really on sides, but it was difficult for them to watch their kids fighting. The Burrow felt as close to home as anywhere, until he and Ron switched sides. It was almost like a four-sided scale. There was his, Harry's side, Dumbledore's, the Ministry's, and Voldemort's.

As he sat down to eat, he threw Ginny an exasperated look and she intercepted it. She understood how he felt, Ron and Percy were mad at her for being friends with him. Fred and George grinned at him, probably thinking about all the pranks they were going to play on Ron and Percy, and who would be on whose team for Quidditch in the orchard. Harry decided he was going to send letters to Sirius, as Hermione would be coming later today. In a few days, they would be going to stay at the headquarters for The Order of the Phoenix, as he, Ginny, Fred, and George had heard through Extendable Ears.

"Hey, what do you say we go play some Quidditch, mate?" George whispered to him.

"Yeah, that sounds spectacular, I'll tell Ginny. Hey, Ginny, Quidditch, five minutes."

"Cool", Ginny said. "I'll tell Fred". She leaned over to Fred, and whispered, "We're playing Quidditch in the orchard in five minutes".

"What are we whispering for", Fred asked. Ginny nodded over in Ron's direction. So they ate at top speed and were outside in five minutes. Ron was sitting at his bedroom window, watching them. He was thinking about Hermione. He couldn't wait for her to arrive, even though she hated him. _Hopefully, she'll change her mind while she's here,_ he thought.

After a good three hours of playing Quidditch, Ginny saw Hermione, yelled "She's here!", and ran up to hug her and ask how her summer was.

"It was okay, but I'm so glad to be here", she said. "I've missed you so much. And you too, Harry", she added and beamed at the pair of them. "What have you guys been up to and did you find out what day we're going", she looked around uncertainly and dropped her voice, "to the headquarters of the Order of the _you-know-what?_

"Hi, Hermione", a voice interrupted. They turned around and came face-to-face with Ron. She looked at him like he was a slug or something, and kept talking to Harry and Ginny, as if he wasn't there.

"Let's go talk to Fred and George", Hermione said. "I haven't seen them yet". So they walked inside the house, with Ron following them, much to their dislike. On the way to Fred and George's room, they came across Bill and Charlie. "How are you", Hermione asked them. After they assured Hermione they were good, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron, continued up to Fred and George's room.

When they got to Fred and George's room, they noticed that Ron was still following them. Ginny turned around and gave him a Mrs. Weasley-like glare. "Okay, you can leave now."

"It's not your room, you can't tell me to leave", Ron said stubbornly.

"Fred, George, can you pleeeeeeeaaaaaasssssse tell him to leave", Ginny asked desperately. "He's soooooooooo annoying!"

"You heard Ginny, get out of here, you annoying git", George spat. "You can go and help Percy organize his papers for work."

"I'll tell Mum, if you make me leave", Ron threatened. "Ughh, I can't wait 'til I see Seamus again."

"Yes, your love, Ron", Ginny teased. Everyone laughed. Ron's ears turned beet-red.

"I do not love him, so just shut up, you don't know what you're talking about", Ron shouted and stormed from the room.

"Really Ron, learn how to take a joke", Ginny yelled after him. She slammed the door after him. "Yes, he's gone", and she started doing a little happy dance. Everyone laughed again.

"You know, what Ron said started getting me thinking", Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Don't tell me you feel bad for him" Fred said, clearly disgusted.

"No, I meant about missing people. I wonder how Victor is."

Everyone groaned. "Not more about your love life", Harry groaned.

"Oh please, we don't even like-like each other anymore", Hermione said. "We're just friends now, and I like…… no one now", she finished lamely.

"Who do you like now", Ginny asked interestedly. Everyone looked at Hermione with great interest now, also. She stared at the floor. "Let's go down for dinner now", Hermione said, looking for a quick change in subject.

"Okaaay", said Ginny, still looking suspiciously at Hermione.

For dinner, they had roasted chicken and mashed potatoes. Percy was telling Mr. Weasly about his new job as Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic. "I'm quite busy, so I haven't had time to eat at home very often, but tomorrow I have to be back at work bright and early."

Charlie, Fred, George, and Harry were talking about Quidditch. "I suppose we need a new keeper this year, since Wood left", Harry said. They continued talking about who would make a good keeper.

Ginny kept asking Hermione what it was she was going to say earlier. "Nothing", Hermione kept saying heatedly.

Mrs. Weasly and Bill were talking about his long hair. "It's ridiculous, why don't you just cut it, and take that ugly earring out", Mrs. Weasly said exasperatedly.

When dinner was over, a surprise guest arrived. Everyone ran to the door, but Ginny got there first. "It's", she started excitedly, and then she opened the door. "Seamus", she finished dully.

Ron ran up and said "You finally got here".

"Traffic was bad, because we had to travel without magic, so we took a car all the way here", he said quickly.

"Well, come inside dear, come in. Fred, George, will you take his bags up to Ron's room. Girls, you can help my heat up some food for him. Harry, you can help me and the girls.

Everyone stood still, looking revolted by helping Seamus at all, but then Mrs. Weasly said "Get to it!" and everyone did as they were instructed. Harry was thinking that Fred and George wouldn't be Fred and George if they didn't do anything to Seamus's luggage. That at least made him feel a little bit better as he stirred a pot with soup in it. _I should do something to the soup, _he thought. But his common sense got the better of him, so he didn't do anything to the soup. Hermione tossed the salad so vigorously, she hardly kept any in the bowl. Ginny, who was setting the table, kept giving Seamus glares that said _If only my mother weren't around……, _and grinded her teeth really loudly. Fred and George came back downstairs, with identical evil grins on there faces. Harry didn't even want to know what they did.

"Thanks, guys, that was really nice", Seamus said, though sounding as though he didn't think it was nice at all.

"Ah, gee, we feel so good that we got to help _you_", Fred said in a sarcastic voice.

"Want a Chocolate Frog card", Seamus offered.

George took the card and looked at it. "Oh wow, a whole Chocolate Frog card just for me", said as though he was a little kid who just won a million galleons.

"Kids, go up to Ron's room where you can catch up with Seamus", Mrs. Weasly ordered. Knowing they didn't have a choice everyone went.

When they got to Ron's room, Seamus chose the seat farthest away from Harry. Harry asked "What's wrong with sitting near me?" Seamus mumbled something about the Daily Prophet. "Read the Daily Prophet, do you?" "Love seeing things written about what a liar I am, I suppose", Harry said heatedly.

"I just……." Seamus started.

"You just thought you could call me a liar and get away with it!" Harry yelled.

"He just believes a common source, what's wrong with that", Ron shouted.

"Nothing, unless the 'common source' is wrong, which it is", Harry shouted back.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO LIE ABOUT THIS?" Harry bellowed.

"Maybe you want more attention", Ron said, confident that this was the end of the fight.

"MORE ATTETION? HA! I COULDN'T GET ANY MORE ATTENTION THAN I ALREADY GET, EVEN IF I WANTED MORE!" Harry roared.

"Well, my mother…..", Seamus started.

"WE DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR MOTHER, WE BELEIVE HARRY, AND NOTHING YOU CAN SAY OR DO CAN CHANGE THAT!", Ginny screamed. Her face was screwed up in anger. Hermione actually looked menacing. Fred and George had their wands out, ready to curse Ron and Seamus. Ginny was about to start screaming again, then she looked over at the door and smiled. Everyone suddenly stopped arguing with each other. "Hello Tonks!" Ginny said brightly to the girl.

Harry looked over and saw Tonks, an Auror they had met over the summer. She was a Metamorphmagus, which meant she could change her appearance. Today, she had bright blue hair, but other than that, she looked normal. "Wotcher, Harry", she said looking over at Harry's angry face. "Sorry, did I say something?", Tonks asked worriedly.

"No, it wasn't you", Harry said gritting his teeth and glaring over at Ron and Seamus.

Mrs. Weasly came up and said, "Okay, time for bed, you have to get up early to go to Diagon Alley, you'll be coming with us, right Tonks? And you too, Seamus?

"I'd be glad to come, Molly", Tonks replied happily.

"Me too, thanks", Seamus said. He gave Ron a high-five.

"Okay, off to bed then", Mrs. Weasly said.

As he was getting into the spare bed in Fred and George's room, Harry thought, this will definitely be a different year.

* * *

AN - This is my first story so please don't flame me. This is ratedM for saftey though i doubt it will need that rating. Is this stoy any good? I'm doing a Harry/Ginny pairing so if you don't like it, don't read it. Constructive criticism is always welcome as I'd love to improve. My big brotheris beta(ing) for me so I don't need one. Please Read and Review! 


	2. Diagon Alley and Raging Hormones

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter, i only own the plot, blah, blah, blah. you get the picture. : )**

**Potter's Army**

_Chapter Two - Diagon Ally and Raging Hormones_

They woke up early to go to Diagon Alley. Tonks showed up while everyone was eating breakfast. She had hot pink hair today.

"Molly, almost ready to leave?" Tonks asked brightly. "We'll meet up with the other guards in the Leaky Cauldron." Harry sighed. "The other guards will be Mad-eye Moody, Remus Lupin, and Kingsley Shacklebolt." Harry started to grin at the thought of seeing Lupin again. Mad-eye Moody was always paranoid, but was a famous Auror and Kingsley was another Auror he knew.

"Mom, why do _we_ have to walk around with guards", Ron said, indicating himself and Seamus.

"Because you can't go alone and we're all staying with Harry", Mrs. Weasly said in a final sort of way. Ron shut up after that, though grumpily. Fred, George, and Ginny all smirked as Ron got told off by his mother. Harry started to feel bad for Fred, George, Ginny, and Hermione as they all had to walk with his guards, also.

"Okay, let's get ready to leave; we have to meet the guards in about ten minutes. If we don't show up exactly on time, well, you know Moody, he'll think we've all been attacked or something", Tonks said with a note of laughter in her voice.

"Okay, finish eating kids. Ron, you're done, you take some Floo powder, oh, and you next Seamus."

"Maybe he'll get lost", Fred said, not sounding worried, but if anything, hopeful.

Soon everyone was in the Leaky Cauldron, standing around the guards. "Okay, let's go shopping, you girls want to go get some clothes, I'll take you", Mrs. Weasly said briskly. "Boys, you can go to Quality Quidditch Supplies to look around." Everyone stood still for a moment, then rushed off. "Thanks Mum, thanks Mrs. Weasly" everyone said.

"Harry, you going to get anything here?" George asked.

"Maybe. Probably not. You guys want anything?" Harry asked.

"Nope we're saving the money you gave us. Our dream is to have all our items on Filch's list of things banned at Hogwarts." Fred grinned.

"And it's going well." George replied. "We're hoping to test the waters at Hogwarts and see what things Hogwarts students want."

"Can we go now", Ron asked them grumpily, from the other side of the store. "There's nothing here I want."

"Sure, Ronnie", George replied.

Fred smirked, "He hates it when we call him that."

"And that's why we do it." George smirked.

"Let's go find your mum, Hermione, and Ginny", Harry said to Fred and George.

"We're right here", Mrs. Weasly called out. They had bought some clothes, because they all had shopping bags. "Got everything you need? Books? Materials? Okay, let's go then."

When they got back, Ginny and Hermione modeled their new clothes for the boys. Ron and Seamus were especially enthusiastic when Hermione was modeling. She gave them "not gonna happen" looks, and they shut up and hung their heads. When Ginny came out, Harry got this really strange feeling as he watched her model her bright green halter top with a hot pink skirt. Fred and George started yelling at her for wearing "inappropriate" clothing, so she started chasing them around, holding her flip-flop like a Beater's bat, trying to whack them. Everyone got the message that the show was over, so they ran over to help Mrs. Weasly restrain her children. Hermione grabbed Fred, Harry got George, and Mrs. Weasly held back Ginny. Ron and Seamus were shouting "Fight, fight!", so they were sentenced to an hour of cleaning. After that, they all had to de-gnome the garden.

"Okay, I have to talk to all of you", Mrs. Weasly said sternly with her hands on her hips. "Just because there are girls in this house, doesn't mean you should treat them like pieces of meat." Harry looked nervous. _Harry, you were so stupid for thinking of Ginny that way,_ Harry lectured himself. "Ron, Seamus, I'm pretty sure Hermione didn't like you acting like complete idiots, even though she's probably used to it from you." George smirked. "Fred, George, you should stop acting so overprotective of Ginny. It's good that you care about her, but she doesn't need anymore parents. She already has two. Ginny, they were only trying to be protective, but please don't loose your temper again like you did today." _That's all? I didn't even get lectured,_ Harry thought, relieved.

"Hey, mate, what's with the weird face?" Fred asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Nothing", Harry said. Harry started to imagine what Fred and George would do if they knew he liked their sister. Would their friendship be ruined? He definitely didn't want that to happen. But then again, he couldn't ignore his feelings for Ginny much longer. At the moment, she was dating Dean, a nice boy that Harry shared a dorm with. But right now, he couldn't help feeling disgusted with Dean.

"Harry, we have to go de-gnome the garden", George said loudly and slowly as talking to a five year old.

"Sorry, I was just thinking", Harry said hurrying along to the backyard. Soon he was outside talking with Fred, George, Ginny, and Hermione about who they were least excited to see at Hogwarts in two days. Fred said Malfoy. George said Snape, and Hermione, Ginny and Harry agreed.

"Blaise Zabini is a jerk too", Ginny said savagely to the other four. Hermione looked at the ground, trying to think of something to say.

"He can't be nearly as bad as Malfoy, can he?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, he is", Ginny responded. "He hangs out with Malfoy. He's like a little clone of Malfoy." _Apparently, she didn't think much of Blaise Zabini, _Harry thought, glad there was a boy he wouldn't have to compete with. That lighted Harry's mood a bit. Then, his mind started to wander. Harry was imagining himself and Ginny, walking together, Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, and Seamus weren't there. He leaned in to kiss her, and then…….

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked. Harry jerked awake. He came to his senses and realized he was on the ground, sleeping before Hermione woke him up. _Did I suddenly stop working and fall to the ground? _Harry thought, fearfully. He looked around. Fred and George were trying extremely hard not to laugh, Hermione looked at him like he belonged in St. Mungo's, and Ron and Seamus started howling with laughter. Harry finally looked at Ginny. She didn't look like she was trying to suppress a giggle, she didn't look like she thought he was a psychopath, and she definitely didn't start laughing. She looked at him kindly, but slightly worriedly. Then Hermione asked shakily, "Was it Voldemort?"

No, it was nothing, I'm fine", Harry mumbled. "I just fell asleep." He looked at his shoes. "Well, it looks like it's time to eat dinner", Harry said, looking at his watch that didn't even work anymore.

"Riiiiiiiiight, let's go", Fred said. The rest of the kids followed Fred inside.

After they were finished eating, Harry ran up to Fred and George's room to think about what a major idiot he had been.

"Could I have been anymore stupid?" Harry asked himself. He kicked his trunk in frustration, but all that resulted from that was a sore foot. Ginny would never want to go out with him now, not that she would have wanted to in the first place. Ginny Weasly had grown up over the summer, her slim figure, her fiery red locks of hair, her big blue eyes; she was very pretty, of course. Harry had had a few other crushes, but she was the only girl he had ever really loved. He was just afraid to show it.

"Harry!" someone said. Harry turned and saw Ginny, and his hand flew up compulsively to attempt to flatten his unruly hair. "Mum has dessert ready", she said and walked from the room. He stood up, wincing from his aching foot, and followed her. As he came into the kitchen, Mrs. Weasly started fussing over him, saying he looked underfed, like always. Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled at Harry. Harry returned this, reluctantly. So she didn't think he was some sort of freak, for what he did this afternoon. _I hope she doesn't hate me, _Harry thought, while accepting the cake Mrs. Weasly offered him. _What's wrong with me,_ I wondered. _I should be able to tell her how I feel, _he thought, frustrated. _It shouldn't be this hard. _

Harry left to finish packing after the dessert. They were leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow. He stopped packing for a minute, his head was spinning from his personal agony. Things in his life had gotten so complicated since Voldemort had returned. His visions had gotten bad and now the mess with Ron. It had all started when Seamus approached them on their way back on the Hogwarts express.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Ron, hey Hermione." Seamus said, totally ignoring Harry. He started talking to Ron about Quidditch and if he thought he could get a spot the next year on the team. "I've been practicing and I think I could make the team next year."_

"_Only the keeper spot is open so you'll have loads of competition for the spot." Harry replied. _

_Seamus again ignored him and said, "So are you going to try for a spot next year?"_

"_Yep I'm going to try for keeper." Ron replied._

"_Cool well I think I can make the team next year as well. It would be cool to have both of us on the team." Seamus replied._

"_How will that happen?" Harry asked. "I mean shouldn't you be competing with Ron for keeper since it's the only open spot?"_

_Seamus ignored him again and started talking to Ron again. Harry ground his teeth in annoyance. "So Seamus if you aren't going for keeper then what spot will you be going for?"_

_Seamus finally turned to him and spat, "Seeker. I want to try out for Seeker."_

_Harry stared at him and asked, "Did I get kicked off the team without me knowing?"_

"_No." Seamus spat. "I just think come September you won't be able to try for the team."_

"_What do you mean?" Harry asked angrily. _

"_Well come on Harry you may have fooled Dumbledore with your You-Know-Who story but eventually the Ministry will catch on." Seamus replied. _

"_What do you mean 'Voldemort story.'" Harry asked angrily. "I just told the truth."_

_Seamus looked at him skeptically, "I mean that I and most other people think you killed Cedric. I'm sure you'll be in Azkaban by September after there aren't any attacks."_

"_You think I killed Cedric!" Harry yelled. "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. I'd never kill him. Anyone who knows me knows I wouldn't kill Cedric to win." He turned to Ron and Hermione for backup._

_Hermione sprang to his defense immediately, "Harry isn't a killer. They even caught the Death Eater who set it all up and he confessed under Veritaserum." _

_Everyone turned to Ron who said, "Well you can't admit it didn't look suspicious."_

"_WHAT!" Harry yelled. "You think I killed him?"_

"_Well what am I supposed to think?" Ron asked, his anger flaring. "You came out with his body and you couldn't have really fled You-Know-Who if he was at full strength. You were lucky because of your mothers sacrifice as a baby but no one was there to die for you this time."_

_Harry's anger reached the breaking point. "IF YOU THINK I'D KILL TO WIN A TOURNAMENT THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE MY FRIEND!"_

_Ron's eyes blazed with anger and he stood up furiously, "WHY WOULD I WANT TO FRIENDS WITH A KILLER? YOU JUST WANT MORE PUBLICITY!"_

_With that Ron stormed off, breaking their friendship beyond repair._

_**End Flashback**_

They had fought constantly since and everyone knew that it was the end of their friendship. Then there was Dumbledore. Harry raged up again when he thought of Dumbledore. That fight occurred when Harry came to visit him in the summer.

_**Flashback**_

_With a pop, Dumbledore appeared in the Burrow. "Molly, can I talk to Harry for a minute?" Dumbledore asked._

"_Of course, Albus. Harry, get down here please", Mrs. Weasly called._

_Harry came bounding down the stairs. "Yes, Mrs. Weasly?"_

"_Honey, Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to you."_

"_I'll just get down to the point, Harry. Has your scar hurt at all since your encounter with Voldemort?_

_Harry stared with disbelief. No 'how are you, Harry?' No 'are you feeling better, Harry?' "I'm fine thank you very much", Harry said with distinct coolness._

"_Oh, right, sorry, I forgot. So, how has your scar been acting?" Dumbledore asked._

_Harry fired up. "That's all you care about on me, my scar, right? This stupid scar is the reason some people love me and some people hate me. People gawking at me wherever I go? I'd have to say, it's no picnic. My parents are dead and people think I got off easy with a scar!" Harry yelled. "I don't want to talk to you anymore, so just go away!"_

_With that, Dumbledore apparated, in fear Harry would actually attack him if he didn't. _

_**End Flashback**_

Dumbledore believed him but they didn't get along for other reasons. His thoughts became happier as he thought of Ginny. _At least I can talk to her…… most of the time, _Harry thought. _Sometimes I just go "Um… um… um" like a babbling idiot. I can't even talk to a frickin' girl. How. Damn. Convenient. _He finished packing, crashed onto his bed, and instantly drifted to sleep, dreaming of a certain red-headed girl.

Author notes: To answer the reviewers, i put in the flashbacks, so readthose carefully!Chapter 3 is on its way! Please, please please, read and review!


	3. Going Back To Hogwarts

_**Chapter Three: Going back to Hogwarts**_

"I can't wait for tomorrow", Hermione Granger stated to Harry Potter.

"Yeah, great", Harry replied glumly.

"I can just feel the excitement in your voice", Hermione said sarcastically.

"Sorry but when was the last you went to school with people talking about you behind your back or thinking you were a murderer."

"Oh well, we have to go now whether you're happy with it or not", Hermione said simply. With that, she walked from the room with her three large trunks.

Thirty minutes later they were at the train station and the children have boarded the train. Fred, George, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry all got a compartment. With in a few minutes, Dean had come into the compartment and gave Ginny a swift kiss.

"Watch it, buddy, you aren't allowed to kiss our baby sister", George said protectively.

"Shut up, George", Ginny whispered menacingly.

"Anyway, I didn't come here just to kiss Ginny. Hermione, you and I need to go to our prefect meeting", Dean said, trying to sound impressive.

"See you guys later", Hermione said, happily setting off to her first "rule-follower's" or prefect meeting. After they left, Fred and George started talking about marketing for the products in their soon-to-be joke shop. Harry was glad they didn't ask him to join in the conversation. His forehead wrinkled in confusion. What on this bloody hell earth did Ginny see in Dean? He'd always got along quite well with Dean, but right now he couldn't help this feeling he had of wanting to hex Dean to oblivion.

"We're back", Dean stated, as though he was expecting a parade, and then started laughing.

"That meeting was so-"she paused and looked around. She rolled her eyes when she noticed Dean snoring loudly. Fred and George were taking turns turning his nose different colors. Harry was trying to suppress a laugh. Ginny slapped Dean to tell him his nose was now pink with yellow polka dots.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, rubbing his cheek. "That hurt! Now you have to make it up to me" he said, pouting.

"How's this?" Ginny asked wrapping her arms around Dean's neck and kissing him so passionately that he started to fall over. Fred and George were making retching sounds. Hermione and Harry were watching, intensely interested.

A minute later, they broke apart, both gasping for air. "Wow, Ginny, that was great", Dean said, apparently impressed. "How did you get that good at kissing?" he asked.

"I practiced on Harry during the summer", she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "It's a talent I was born with", she said, smirking slightly.

"Show that talent to me more, okay?" Dean said, pulling Ginny into another kiss. He then started slipping his hands up her shirt, but she stopped him.

"Not here", she murmured, as Harry, Hermione, Fred, and George got up to leave the compartment. Neville had just come in. He was in shock while watching them. He'd never even kissed a girl. Neville started grinning.

"Do they always do that?" Neville asked after Ginny broke away, looking a very deep shade of red.

"God forbid they do", George whispered.

"It's okay, you guys can come back in now" Ginny said, clearly embarrassed.

"Good," Fred sighed in relief. "Okay, Dean, now seriously, you're not allowed to do **_that_** to our little sister."

"Understandable," Dean said sadly. "Well, I got to go, bye Ginny," he said and then left.

"Great, you two just had to ruin that for me, didn't you? If you weren't here-"

"You guys would both already have your shirts off," George finished for her. "We know. We're teenage boys just like Dean." They realized what they had just said in horror. "Sorry Ginny, this for your own good, so you're never leaving the house again."

Ginny groaned. When were her brothers going to stop being so overprotective?

"Guys, not meaning to interrupt or anything, but I think we're here," Harry said, trying to keep the bitterness he felt for Dean out of his voice. The other five looked up at the place they missed so much over the summer.

Harry looked up, smiled and said, "I'm home."


End file.
